Serving Justice
by Cooljoe64
Summary: AU. Tatsumi made it to the capital and joined the army, showing off his skills effortlessly. And now he gets to work with General Seryu Ubiquitous. A women with an insane and twisted view of justice. Tatsumi X Seryu
1. Meeting Your Boss

Seryu Ubiquitous.

Deputy Great General

"Evil always threatens Justice!"

Those were the words Tatsumi saw written across the door of her office. Anxiety and nervousness were dominate feelings running through him. Ever since he joined the army, he had risen quickly through the ranks. His swordsmanship skills were unmatched, and even the Prime Minister seemed to hold him in high esteem. But still it was the person he would be meeting. He heard of her. A borderline insane women who had an obsessive twisted view of justice. Still like every other challenge before him, he was determined to see it through. With renewed vigor, he shoved all doubts down before knocking on the door. And no sooner did someone shout 'enter!'

He rushed through the door with a little more haste than he wanted, but managed to catch himself.

"Private Tatsumi, reporting for duty!" he announced and saluted

He looked to see his superior in the flesh for the first time. Her ponytail auburn hair cut shoulder length. Wrapped in dark grey armor, more than the average imperial soldier with a black cape; symbolizing her authority. He had expected some gruff looking women but as she turned around, he was meant with a 20 year old face. Her smile beamed a warmness and he felt less tense and nervous. Immediately she picked up a file.

"Private Tatsumi, joined the Imperial Army one month ago. Excels in swordsmanship and leadership. Tell me Tatsumi, what do you hope to accomplish by staying within the army?"

His nervousness reached a peak, made worse by the fact he had no idea what exactly he was here for. Remaining firm, he quickly composed his answer.

"I hope to serve the empire and the emperor"

And in that instant, he saw her nearly twitch before staring straight into his soul.

"Lying is a path towards evil, and enemy of justice! Are you going to lie to me again Tatsumi?"

It felt like someone just turned up the temperature in the room. He thought back to his real reason, remembering how people laughed at him when he said he wanted to make a name for himself. Yet in this case, it seemed she wanted no sugarcoating.

"I want to make a name for myself and to accomplish something in life. I also want to help my village; to have them avoid starvation."

He was a little worried that answer would not be sufficient but was relaxed when he saw her expression change to a more relaxed friendly smile. She got up from her chair before walking towards him before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I could tell you're noble. Do not let it be tainted by the evil that effects our surroundings. You're dismissed"

And no sooner did she turn did he have to restrain himself from bolting. He saluted briefly before marching out of the room before he caved into his nerves. What kind of response was that? 'Do not let it be tainted by the evil that effects our surroundings? Lying an enemy of justice?' The way her face contorted when she snapped at him nearly scared him to death. That's when he realized the rumors were true. There was something deeply wrong with General Ubiquitous mentally. Thoughts still swirling around, he marched out of the palace, and back to the barracks, hoping he would not have to meet her again.

…

Seryu stared at a picture of General Orge, her mentor, and even perhaps a second father. And just like her father, Orge also died in the line of duty. Life seemed to be cruel, always taking those closer from her. And it was because evil was everywhere. It was a virus! That grew and spread, consuming everything like a barbaric warlord! Only justice was the beacon of hope that could beat the evil. Justice was absolute! No questions should be asked for those who used evil against the empire and its people. You were either good or bad, with us or against us! There was no grey, no let's look deeper, and see this person's situation. Even if you were forced, you were still contaminated with evil and should be terminated. Before more people like her father and Orge fell. Was it harsh? Yes absolutely. But so was evil.

Sensing her discomfort her imperial arms, Koro, jumped up onto her lap, nuzzling close to her. She broke from her mental rant, before picking him up and he in return licked her face before having the innocent beaming expression…..something that enemies often fell for.

"What do you think Koro, do you think he could help us fight for justice?"

Koro merely nodded, wagging its tail with his tongue hanging out indicting a yes.

"I thought so too. I can sense the innocence within him. Evil threatens us everywhere Koro, we have to be guarded"

She put him down before getting up, and looked over Tatsumi's file. She could tell he had much potential, and it would be a waste to see him stuck in the army. He did not have an imperial arms but she could fix that. She just had a feeling that some of the Teigu within the empires possession would speak to him.

…


	2. Serving your boss

'How shrewd'

That was General Esdeath's first thought. Here she was, putting down another revolt in the North, only to get news another general had been promoted; and one who possessed a teigu at that! She had already gotten all the information on this person. Seryo Ubiquitous. Father died in the line of duty, she could easily put together the rest of the puzzle. Still she knew the message the Prime Minister was sending her.

'I'm limiting you'

She figured it was only a matter of time. She was a very powerful general that could singlehandedly wipe out a 1,000 man army. Not to mention her subordinates, the three beasts, only served to elevate her power. And combined that with a fierce dedicated army that answered only to her, well of course the Prime Minster would find a way to undercut her.

However to promote a soldier with no tactical skills, barley any military experience, she began to wonder. Was this an act of desperation, or was this person more powerful than she believed?

"I'll guess we'll have to meet" she concluded

Grinning at the possibilities, she turned her attention towards freezing the surrendering citizens. Hearing there pleads and painful screams as the ice ingrained itself into their skin was music to her ears and a find way to conclude the Northern campaign.

…..

Beat, beat, beat, beat, beat!

Tatsumi tried to force his rapidly beating heart to calm down. He thought, no wanted to never meet her again. Yet here was, told to go to her office again, and wait for her arrival. His knuckles were turning white and he was sure he would faint if he did not get a grip. Of course just as he calming down, the door swung open and he knew it was her. He looked to his side to see what looked to be a little white dog scamper across the floor before reeling around to the desk. Its expression looked so….innocent. It looked at him shouting something that sounded like 'keyu' cutely hoping around on its two hind legs with its arms waving around.

"Koro, you just ate, relax"

Her voiced sounded friendly and calm. Maybe, he thought to himself, this would not be so bad after all.

"Private Tatsumi, what is justice to you?" she asked after she got around to her desk

He started to get nervous. More interview questions!? Ah how should he answer this? He had to be careful to ensure she would not snap at him again. And what was this for? A different job? So many questions were buzzing through his mind but he focused on the question at hand. What was justice to him?

"Justice...to me is a system that should punish those who hurt others. Why do you ask, what is it to you?"

It was a simple answer and the follow up question to disarms hers if she had any. He waited to see her response and grew uneasy at what he was seeing. Her eyes were downcast onto the desk, as if she was trying to break it with her mind. And no sooner did she grin did that horrid twisted contortion of her face break out. Her eyes bulging while her month split into a manic grin followed by a brief laugh.

"What is justice to me? It is righteousness! A martyr that sacrifices everything to destroy the evil that plagues this very capital!"

She slammed her fist onto the desk to emphasize her point and it made him flinch at this sight. His uneasiness had reached a peak and he was wanting to get out while he still could. Yet just like that she seemed to have relax, returning to her friendly composure.

"And the reason I ask is because I wanted to be sure. You see Tatsumi evil devours justice! It claimed my father and my mentor. And it has already tried to calm me. I want you to protect me, to serve as my personal knight. What do you say?

He caught himself before his jaw dropped. She was kidding right? Serve as her bodyguard? Her!? No, no way could he do it. Her hot and cold attitude would be too much for him. He quickly thought of a reason to get out.

"But I don't possess any imperial arms. How could I protect you from people, um, say like night raid?"

But she quickly shone a smile making him realize she probably knew he would ask that question.

"How considerate but not to worry, I'll take you to where we hold our teigu. I can sense it Tatsumi. Your destiny to fight for justice. It would be a waste to spend any more time in the army where you would not advance."

He felt defeated, he could not escape. Technically he could refuse her, it was within his means. However he would be saying no to a general. He heard about what Esdeath did to soldiers who said no, he could imagine what she do. But looking at the positive side…..it would be a good way to advance. Serving as a personal knight to a general? That was a doorway to many opportunities. Opportunities that would definitely help his village avoid its hardships.

"I would be honored" he said taking a slight bow

Looking up to see her again, he was almost thrown off guard when she returned a smile filled with kindness.

"I'm glad"


	3. Getting Extase

There were quite a number of teigu within the vault that Seryu had shown him. In the course of cycling through them, his mental fatigue was growing. He would be lying to say he did not enjoy the powers that were offered, but he was starting to get sick to his stomach after each incompatibility. That is until he came upon one that was hanging up on the wall. It looked like giant scissors.

"And what is that?" he asked

He saw Seryu's mouth split into a manic grin and he instantly regretted asking. She came towards his side, staring at the weapon with glee.

"This is the teigu, extase. It was recovered from my battle with night raid. Justice was delivered on that day! She may have sliced off my arms, but I shot her through the heart and Koro ate the evil doer!"

He felt very uncomfortable, seeing her break into a fit of laughter and basking in the deed she did. However she instantly switched, her eyes intently focusing on the floor and her smile vanished.

"Unfortunately one of the two managed to escape"

It got very quiet, and she seemed to be in her own world. He turned his attention towards the teigu. It looked like it would weigh a ton but when he propped it off the wall it was feather light. He stood still, admiring the weapon, wondering how to go from here. Was he supposed to say some magical word, or would he feel some mental connection like he did with the others?

"Extase, activate!" he shouted

"I see nothing happened, do you feel anything?" Seryu asked seemly snapped out of her mental fit

Tatsumi stared back down at the weapon. He did not feel anything. Yet at the same time it vaguely felt like something was trying to reach him. Like waking up from a dream and trying to remember what happened. Like a hazy fog he was trying to see through; if only he could….

He stopped thinking, feeling something surge within him. Something was calling, no demanding he take charge. It was as if it was challenging him, goading him, testing him to deem if he was worthy enough to even wield such a powerful weapon. He started to doubt himself for a minute, wondering if he could wield it. It felt like a million eyes were staring at him, demeaning him in every shape and form. Hurdling insults at how unworthy he was, how he should quit. The more he tried to ignore, the louder the voice got, refusing to back down. He wanted to throw this weapon down, retreat back into the faceless army; NO! Back into his village where he could fade into obscenity. He was sweating, panicking; self-doubts flowing through his mind at a rapid pace.

"Remember Tatsumi, Justice never yields to evil!"

He really was not sure what he supposed to take from that quote. But then remembered, she must have through something similar right? Did she go through the same doubts and fears before succeeding? He saw her smile, encouraging him to get over any inner conflict. With this reassurance, he put down all doubts, the voice get louder but he refused to let it get to him. With all his will he felt like he broke through a barrier, becoming one with extase.

He felt a newfound power surge within him before swinging the teigu around like a child, and in the process sliced half the room up in one swing. He was a little embarrassed but Seryu seemed to pay no attention.

"I knew it Tatsumi, it was your destiny to fight for justice! The power within, and the enormous potential you have! Night Raid will surely fall and evil with it!"

He ignored her rapidly approaching insanity because her words of encouragement had simply inflated his ego. He had always thought of himself as a good fighter. He remembered when he first arrived at the capital, telling the recruiter how great his technique, how talented he was and how he should be made into a commanding officer. Of course coming from a small village with no challenge he really thought he was greatest warrior.

Of course after one month he was shown there were better fighters but that only drove him to improve his fighting skills ever more. And now armed with an imperial arms? He would be one of the greatest fighters of all time! If only Sayo and Leyasu could see now!

He frowned at that thought. His two friends were nowhere to be seen. Even when he sent a letter back to his village, they replied they did not return.

"Hey, Tatsumi, you their?"

He snapped out of it, coming back into the world of living.

"Eh, sorry, what were you saying?" he asked embarrassed again that he was not paying attention

"My justice radar senses trouble! What wrong Tatsumi?"  
>He wanted to laugh at her corny comment, but her genuine concern made him realize she might be able to help.<p>

"My village was very poor so I and two friends sought out the capital, to bring into money so we could avoid starvation. On our way bandits attacked us and we were separated. It's been a month since I've seen or heard anything from them. Even my village says they have not heard anything from them. It's just so unnerving because now I'm assuming the worse!"

Before he could continue a hand wrapped around his and he looked up to see Seryu beaming a smile.

"How noble Tatsumi, but you should have told me sooner!" she saluted

She whipped around with such energy he nearly fell over and had to kick his legs into high gear to avoid falling behind.

"I am always willing to help those in need! We'll find your friends Tatsumi! You'll have to write down their names and provide drawings! But with the resources I have it will be no trouble too…."

She started rambling and he was left with his own thoughts. He was very surprised at how she did not even hesitate to extend the helping hand…literally. Still he was curious. This was in such stark contrast to her earlier outbreaks. There was no speech about evil or justice; just about helping someone in need and for that he was grateful.

'Maybe…just maybe…she would not be so bad to work with' he thought

…


	4. How Honest

"Your excellency, you are such a wise ruler. Don't let the facts disturb you; they are merely idiots being swayed by nonsense. They just do not understand the burden of the responsibility invested within you"

"I…I guess you're right. It's just alarming to see the people join them. Are they that unhappy?"

Prime Minister Honest had to restrain himself from throwing the emperor out the window. Again with this? This conversation was becoming dull and boring very fast. Not to mention how exhausting it was to keep up his fatherly front to this oblivious boy. He played out a scenario in his mind where he would show his true demonic side. After all he was powerful enough to send the emperors parents into an 'accident'.

"Your Excellency, we are in a recession but that does not justify what they do! Aligning with Night Raid to spread terror across your loyal subjects! They seek to end a 1,000 year empire that has been peaceful for generations. They want nothing more than to undo all your fathers work!"  
>He really had to hold in his laughter from seeing the emperor's face. It was just so easy to manipulate him! Seriously, the boy ate up anything he said without question!<p>

"Besides, I would not worry. As you can see, I have been taking measures to prevent such an uprising should it occur."

He pointed towards the open field from the balcony too two other individuals walking and talking.

"Do you think Esdeath will be offended by this?" the emperor asked genuinely worried

Honest knew he had a crush on her. He was constantly worried about decisions he would make and how it would affect her. If only he could see her real side, he probably cut off all contact with her ha! But back to the question at hand.

"Of course not, she will see this strengthens the empire" he said with a graceful bow

'Puff, as if! Knowing her, she'll see this as a threat to her own power.' He thought

Of course that was his intention. He did not delude himself to knowing his limits. The people he surrounded himself with (even the emperor) all had imperial arms. What did he have? Zip. When he looked at the bigger picture, he was a mere human that could easily be taken out. Sure the emperor was wrapped around his finger. Budo may hate him, but would not step into politics. Seryu saw him as another mentor; something he exploited easily. And then there was Esdeath.

He knew there was no relations between the two of them. He craved power, she believed the strong rule the weak. They had common interests, mere business partners. But how long would that last?

He hated to think that but he knew 100% if he ignored the issue, he may find himself out of the job. It's what happened to his predecessor after all. If you did not plan ahead, you would simply fall through the cracks you ignored for so long.

"Honest, shouldn't we get going?"

"Hm…ah yes of course. You head there your Excellency, I'll be their shortly"

As the emperor walked off, Honest stared out to the horizon. Not for its beauty, but a focal point to concentrate. It was time for another theater class as he liked to call them. Keep the fatherly appearance up, hack a few enemies off the list, you know, all the prime minister stuff he did daily.

…

Excitement was coursing through Tatsumi as they neared the double doors guarded heavily by the imperial guard. He could not believe what was about to happen. He was going to see the Emperor, the person who could change the country! He, the village boy turned personal knight would see the emperor! How many people could say that in their lifetime, hm?

He looked to the front of him to see Seryu with Koro trailing behind her. She seemed equally excited which only served to add to his immense joy. Stepping through the double doors, the guards looked at them before resuming their stances; only a moment's way to strike someone should something happen.

And then they came. Emperor Makoto, the man who could change the country! Despite his youth, Tatsumi had no doubt this boy would turn into a great emperor for he could see the innocence shone through his eyes. Besides, he was under the care of Honest! A kind hearted fatherly prime minister who seemed to never miss a beat when it came to helping the empire and its people. Tatsumi had always liked him ever since he first meant him. He was like a father at times….a father he never had.

The formalities and pleasantries were soon over before he and Seryu both bowed gracefully to the emperor. Seryu brief talked; mostly about the army, the current situation around the borders, as well as any reports on night raid.

"And who might this be?" the emperor inquired. Genuinely interested that someone was actually by Seryu's side.

Seryu lit up like a Christmas tree and even Honest smiled towards him making him swell with pride.

"This is Tatsumi, my personal knight" she introduced, arm outstretched and he knew that was his cue.

He got up before walking further and bowed again.

"It is an honor to be before your majesty" he said trying vainly to cover his childish excitement

"Yes Tatsumi does show immense promise your excellency. I have no doubt he and Seryu will help make your empire a safer place. People with such good intentions are rare to come by these days"

He could not keep his professional face up any longer. Those words were going straight to his head. This endless praise was swelling his ego! He felt all giddy inside and had to take a breather before speaking.

"Thank you prime minister, I will be sure to serve this empire to my fullest extent"

With that, he took a step back, allowing Seryu to be in front and thus the focal point.

"Now on to your mission" said Honest before biting into a chunk of meat. "The prime minister before me, my predecessor Chouri is in league with Night Raid and plans to lead a coup against the emperor! Considering everyone else is currently busy, I believe you two would be the most capable. They are being escorted by elite soldiers who have betrayed his majesty. He is also guarded by his daughter. I trust you will accept?"

"Justice shall rain upon them and evil will be dealt another blow for the empire!"

Tatsumi barley registered what the mission was before Seryu practically screamed with joy. He looked to see the emperor eyes downcast, almost sadden.

"What must be done, will be done. Carry out your mission General" The emperor said before nearly bolting out of his throne room with what Tatsumi thought he saw to be tears in his eyes. He looked towards Honest who seemed to already know the question he would ask.

"Minister Chouri used to watch over the emperor. Obviously the recent events have hurt him for he feels betrayed"

"Inform the emperor we will carry this mission out immediately. Tell him to remain strong for he is always be surrounded by those who care for him"

Tatsumi was really taken back by the comment. He saw it on her face how much she meant it. He looked towards the door wondering how the emperor was holding up. He never experienced it personally but he could understand the trust you put into someone that used it would hurt. However now there was the next issue. This mission would be to eliminate the enemy, and that did not bode will with him. He knew something like this was bound to happen, he joined the army for goodness sake!

But the fact he would have to actually kill someone? Could he actually do that? Take someone's life?

"Tatsumi, let us not waste a moment! Evil must be stopped!" she proclaimed with Koro being dragged behind her.

He pushed the doubts aside. He would carry out and beat this challenge like the others laid before him.


	5. Was this Justice?

It felt like forever since he had seen snow. The white gold littering the ground. It reminded him so much of home, he started to realize he might be homesick. Indeed being away from your home, topped with your childhood friends nowhere in sight just added to it.

He was standing with Seryu, awaiting for Chouri to arrive. According to Honest, they would be intercepting him…and ensuring he would not make it to the capital. Again that thought of taking someone's life was not sitting well. Maybe it they surrendered, blood would not have to be spilled? Then again, Honest explicitly ordered their deaths; not to mention it was law that those who betrayed the empire receive the death penalty. But this was just….not right.

"Tatsumi, are you ok?"

He mentally sighed; was it that noticeable he was nervous?

"I'm find, it's just…..taking a life you know? Just never done it before" he half mumbled

He expected some reprehension for thinking this, especially right before a mission. However she merely smiled before looking ahead.

"I know how you feel, you get used to it"

"How did you get used to it?"

He was really wanting to know how she could easily take a life.  
>"Evil is coming, and justice shall stop it"<p>

Her tone was dark and he turned to look in her direction seeing a carriage being pulled by a boar with around 15 armored men surrounding it. So this was the person who would lead a coup? These would be the people's life's he would be taking.

They both took up positions within the trees, ready to pounce there target as the carriage drew near. He expected a stealth approached, but when saw Seryu leap down right smack down in the middle, he nearly panicked wondering what she was planning. The escort stopped, immediately forming into a battle stance before a blonde hair girl with a spear leapt out.

'That must be the daughter' he thought

Again the sickening feeling within his stomach came back into full force.

"You bandits just don't know when to quit" the blonde hair girl said confidently, going into her own battle stance.

He saw Seryu rise so gracefully, almost as if she had rehearsed for this moment.

"And you must be his daughter, Spear; already contaminated with evil I see."  
>Her face shot up and that horrid smile with her eyes bulging out took form<p>

"I am General Seryu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Army. In the name of his majesty and absolute justice, I shall annihilate you evil doers!"

"Wait a minute, you're uniform, you're a soldier from the capital!?"

"Koro, pulverize the evil doers!" she screamed

And what he saw nearly shocked him. That little cute white dog grew to a demonic proportion before 360ing the air with its razor sharp teeth. He saw Spear shocked before she leapt out of the way. The same could not be said for the men who then had their limbs ripped apart from their bodies. That beautiful white snow now coated in blood nearly made him puke. This death, this violence….it disgusted him.

"Tatsumi, I shall exterminate the vermin, kill the minister!"

He saw Seryu with her Tonfa guns slicing the men brave enough to face her and shoot down those who fled. He turned to see Spear running towards the carriage, whipping the boar around in an effort to escape the danger. He knew that would accomplish nothing, they had no chance to get out. Ignoring the feeling of bile rising in his throat, he whipped out his extase before leaping down for a swing that slice the boar in half and caused the carriage to skid before crashing into a tree. Again he saw Spear with what he thought to be her father run hand in hand.

'Just one quick slice, that's it. No need to make it any worse than what it will be'

The self-comforting words did nothing to alleviate his anxiety. He rushed towards her, bringing extase for another swing that would kill them both instantly.

"Father get behind me!" she screamed before blocking the par.

He was surprised at the amount of strength she had in that move and it nearly propelled him backwards.

"Spear I'm so sorry….I didn't want to drag you into this; I didn't realize he would go this far. The capital is truly rotten" Chouri said nearly in tears

Tatsumi ignored what the man said before swinging extase again only to be blocked. Spear shot her spear straight towards him and he nearly missed blocking it. She attempted the same move again and again before he realized his stamina was rapidly depleting from maneuvering to par her strikes. Finally when she shot out again, he opened the scissors before slamming it shut cutting the spear….along with her right arm.

She screamed in pain before jolting backwards and falling towards the ground, holding the stump of her right arm to try to stop the bleeding. She looked into his eyes and it just worsen his feeling for all he saw was fear.

'Just swing, just swing, just swing! And it will all be over'

He was sweating, extremely nervous and the bile in his throat felt like it would overwhelm him. He forced himself to pick up his weapon, entering into a state of nothingness and prepared to land the killing blow. That was until Chouri came up to him, getting in front of his daughter, and got onto his knees to proceed to beg.

"Please, please don't kill my daughter! I beg of you! You can have me, but please do not harm her! I'm begging you!"

Seeing the broken man plead for his daughter's life emotionally broke Tatsumi. He could not, just could not do this. He lowered his weapon, the 1,000 mile stare dominating his facial features. He did not know what was right or wrong anymore. To kill someone at their weakest, when they beg for their loved one to be unharmed…..how could he justify this?

He heard footsteps behind him and he knew who it was. Looking back, he saw her cape flow majestically and the carnage behind her only served to add to the image. She looked at him, her expression unreadable before turning back and looking towards the defeated duo.

"Former Prime Minister Chouri, you have betrayed the emperor and everything it stands for. You have sided with evil in order to defeat justice. Let me assure you justice never yields to evil!"

Before the man even got a word out, she used her Tonfa gun blade to decapitate him. His head rolled off right to his daughter

"Father! You bastards!" she screamed, shooting up as if prepared to face her executioner before kneeling back down in pain.

He saw Seryu look down at her for a while…then longer…then a little longer. She seemed to be in her own trance before putting the barrel of the gun against her head and pulling the trigger. Spear's body went down with a thud. The blood from her head leaking onto the snow.

"Justice has been served" she stated

She whipped back around, Koro trailing behind. Tatsumi stared down at her body, and then at the headless father. The way he begged and pleaded for mercy…..and the way Seryu said justice was served….he did not know anymore. This whole situation would haunt his conscious for the rest of his life. As for justice, was that really justice? Yes they killed an enemy of the empire, a man who was going to lead a coup against the emperor. But it did not feel like justice at all.

…

She could not remember how long she was here. It was always night every time when the torture began. The sweet innocent blonde girl, Aria, was behind her humming a tune. She could not believe how this person who offered to help was slowly cutting her up. She than felt a hand rubbing her hair.

"Even after a month, your hair is still silky smooth"

The tone of her voice sounded motherly but Sayo knew what came next when she felt her hand furiously grip her hair.

"Why the hell does a hick like you have such good hair! Piece of trash like you should not have something this smooth"

She felt a blunt object her shoulder blade followed by a sharp pain made worse by being strung up to the ceiling.

"Oops, I guess I broke it." She giggled coming around to Sayo's eye level "You know it's funny, never kept someone alive this long. Tell me, are you're scared?"

A knife ran across her stomach, skin deep, reopening the scars and she howled in pain. Honestly she was at her breaking point and did not know how much longer she could take before she snapped.

"Your so resilient, unlike your friend over their"  
>She instinctively turned to see her friend, Ieyasu, slowly decaying inside his cage from the virus that killed him. Tears came to her eyes again but the sorrow was replaced by pain when Aria gripped her broken shoulder blade.<p>

"Squeal, squeal like the little worthless bitch you are HA!"

A grunt was heard outside and it was enough for Aria to stop.

"Puff, what are the guards doing now? I swear if it's the police, they've already been paid-"

"Eliminate"

Faster than anything she had ever seen before, she saw Aria's face panic stricken before blood shot out.

"What the…hell" were her last words before she fell to the ground into a pool of her own blood.

A black hair girl stood over her before looking in her direction. She thought she was going to die but was surprised when the chains were removed and was lowered to the ground. A cloak was wrapped around her and she looked up to her potential savior.

"Who are you?"


	6. Meet & Greet

'Love…..right?'

Prime Minister Honest could only roll his eyes at her statement of wanting to find love. Her personality and qualifications alone made it impossible for anyone to meet her standards. Of course the emperor could not help but proclaim that they must succeed in this endeavor as if their lives depended on it.

"Childish crush" he muttered

Still it should have been expected. He was growing older and with the lack of parents, it meant he would have to assume the parental responsibilities. However it was not a daunting task, he already worked it out. When the emperor got a little older, he would introduce him to all the pleasures of humanity. Booze, women, gold, drugs, the list was endless!

'I just have to find a capable women who won't give him the idea to backstab me' he thought

He finally arrived at his destination, the conference room where the true rulers of the empire meant. One political genius, the other a military powerhouse. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what lied ahead before stepping in to see Esdeath sitting down with tea. He took his seat at the opposite end of her.

"What are your intentions?"

It was a straight and clear cut question leaving no room for formalities. He knew this and prepared his answer.

"Ubquitous was promoted for multiple reasons. She killed a night raid member, and can strike terror to the citizens when she executes those deemed evil publically."  
>"Always with the half-truths, but I already know the real reason. Still I would not worry about me turning on you. At the rate you're going, you might just have a heart attack and die"<p>

"I am in perfect health!"

Ok, so he was not the embodiment of health, and maybe….he was just tad, slightly overweight. But he would be dammed if he would be dropping dead anytime soon!

"I'll have to meet her, maybe we will work together and throw you off the balcony and take control of the empire. What do you think?"

Again her jokes were not amusing towards him, not to mention it was a bit of a scary thought if that did ever happen.

"You'll get to meet her very soon I'm sure. But moving on, some weeds seem to be growing to close for comfort. Night Raid is gaining momentum, the revolutionary army is growing and their location is still unknown. My foolish rivals still wish to challenge me in the political area but I'm sure you can take care of that."

"Hm, so many problems, so many battles, I look forward to seeing what the enemy can provide, and will enjoy the hunt with Night Raid. Seriously Honest, war is everything, you can have your petty politics"

With that she excused herself, leaving Honest alone with his thoughts.

'Puff, war is everything? People change Esdeath. What you wanted to be when you're young, you're not when you're old. And that's why I truly fear you. That as you grow older, you will realize just how much more you can do. But if you're blinded by your bloodlust, so be it! I prefer it as always.'

….

There was still some blood left on his jacket as he and Seryu approached the capital. The nausea he had been feeling early had subsided, but that grim sickness still filled him. The soldiers limbs flying, chopping that girls arm off, and seeing the old man beg and plead before being decapitated….it was plaguing his conscious. He wanted to tell himself it was the right thing, after all they did commit treason against the empire, but still….the way it was carried out pulled at his heart.

He looked over to Seryu who had a victorious grin plastered on her face. Was she really happy about what she did? He took in his surroundings, now within the capital but what he saw peaked his interest. She was a General and he knew he was supposed to protect her; but she did not have an escort. However when he looked at the people around them, he saw fear. The bustling chattered that accompanied a market place became hushed into whispers. People either slowed their pace, or nearly ran with renewed energy. In fact the aura radiated with terror. It was then his ears started to pick up the comments the citizens made.

"It's that psycho bitch again, don't look"

"Did you just say that dog is cute? That monster eats people man!"

"Don't you dare commit a crime. She'll slaughter your entire family as punishment"

He was taken by surprise at this. He thought people would more….happy? Instead it was fear and, hatred? He pushed the questions that were piling up in his head as they were approaching the palace gates.

…

"Ah here they are"

Currently Honest and Esdeath were waiting outside the gates. Esdeath wanting to meet them immediately and Honest just keeping an eye on what the conversation may be. He saw Seryu with a smug look and that gave him the answer that a major opponent was out of the way. He looked towards Tatsumi and what he saw troubled him. It was the same expression General Najenda had before she defected. The inner conflict and questioning he had on his face was on hers as well. He could see it play out already. He would be out on a mission, make contact with night raid, they would plant the seed (if he did not die that is). And slowly but surely he would see what the empire truly was. He made a mental note to intercept him later, to let him know he was _**always**_ there for him, ha!

"General Ubquitous, I trust the mission went well?"

"The evil doers were exterminated from the face of the planet! Koro ate their bodies so they could not contaminate those around them!"

Again he had to hold back the laughter that was building in his chest. He could see she wore the expression of a fanatic. One who truly believed that they were doing everything right with unwavering loyalty. Yes he did not have to worry about her defecting, she was beyond that thought process. Looking over to Esdeath, he saw the expression he expected. It was glee.

"I am glad to hear that, please meet General Esdeath, you may find yourselves working in the near future together"

"I'm am glad to meet you General Esdeath, I'm sure we can annihilate the evil together"

"Same"

He knew Esdeath could care less about evil vs good but whatever. Time to wrap up these formalities.

"And meet Tatsumi, her personal knight"

"Hello General, it's nice to meet you"

Honest was caught off guard when he saw Esdeath's composure nearly break and briefly became flustered. She shook his hand...a little too long.

"It's _**very**_ nice to meet you Tatsumi" she said in a very seductive tone

It's was Tatsumi's turn to become flustered and grow red on his face before he pulled back and mumbled something.

"Well I'm sure you two are tired, get some rest, there are many things to go over" he said wanting to speak with Esdeath about what just happened.

"Of course Prime Minister, never hesitate to call, justice is always ready!" she exclaimed

"Goodbye Tatsumi, I'll see you later"

He saw Tatsumi nearly trip over himself before rushing near Seryu's side. Seriously, what the hell was that?

"Honest…..I think I'm in love"

His own composure fell apart when his jaw dropped at that statement. Seriously, what the hell?


	7. Late Night Meetings

'Sayo….leyasu….where are you guys. Are you dead? I want to believe you made it out alive, but where are you? Did bandits kills you guys? Or have you just veered way of course? Where are you guys? I don't know what to do? What should I do? Guys….where are you?'

He was told to get some rest but…..that mission he did two days ago did not really allow him to sleep like a baby. Instead he was plagued with nightmares. That pleading man right before his head chopped off and hearing the cries of his daughter before she was shot. And they seriously expected he would just be able to sleep on that? He got up from bed, getting the sudden urge to do something productive, something other than sulking in his room.

He knew what he needed. He needed someone to talk too, a confidant. Someone who could understand him and would have the answers he needed. Normally he would go to Sayo, but of course for obvious reasons he could not. The next person entered his mind and he thought of Honest. He knew Honest was a caring man, who knew the job needed to get done. He was wise and perhaps could offer some advice? However he was nervous branching into that area. He had limited conversation but he was always worried he would cross over a line between soldier and prime minister. Still…..

He quickly slipped on some clothes before exiting his room. He looked down to the left seeing Seryu's room. Being the bodyguard he was close by incase something happened. He stared at her door, maybe she could….? His mind immediately cancelled that idea. She would probably punish him and deliver a speech with 'a crusade against evil in the name of absolute justice!' Oh yea he could hear the whole dam thing. He turned right and sought the Minister's room.

The difficult thing however was he was he never had a tour of the place. Only Seryu's office, bedroom, the throne room, the vault, and the entrance were the only places he could know by heart. Everything else? A blur. Thankfully the building being the palace, there were multiple patrols of guards, and after being pointed in the right direction, he easily found the Prime Ministers room.

He was surprised to see the light leaking from underneath the door. Feeling less guilty that he would have to wake him up, he knocked before stepping back and waiting. He could have sworn he heard him swear on the other side beside the door swung open.

"Your Excellency, if you are having nightmares again, you cannot keep coming too….oh Tatsumi, I did not expect you. Please come in" he said yawning and rubbing his eyes.

A slightly guilty feeling hit Tatsumi, knowing he had waken Honest. Still he came in, curious to see what Honest's room looked like. To say it was lavish would be an understatement. The room, which he assumed to be the living room, was spacious, adorned with priceless furniture with a fire place in the middle. Famous artworks were hung across the walls, and he could make out the faint smell of freshly baked bread that was out for a while.

"I must say Tatsumi, I was getting worried. It was getting harder to find you these past few days. Are you alright?"

So Honest was looking for him? Well that helped put his nerves to rest. The man was willing to hear him out. He stilled tensed up. He wanted to talk to Honest but did not want to come across as some cry baby who needed daddy. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to speak and hopefully stop overthinking the situation.

"I…I was hoping I could speak to you about something" he mentally kicked himself for sounding so meek, but stopped when he saw Honest with an inviting smile.

"Come sit down Tatsumi, I am always here for you. You can tell me anything"

The warmth of his smile put what little fears he had about this to rest and he took his seat near the fireplace with him.

"You see I…this is about the mission. Now I know he was an enemy of the empire, and what he doing was treason that I have no problem with. It was…what happened on that day. You see I never killed someone, and still have not. Except for danger beasts, I never really fought someone before to kill them. I fought his daughter and….chopped her arm off. She was on her knees and when I prepared to deliver the killing blow…her father came right in front of me and begged. He begged me to spare his daughter…and when Seryu came and cut his head off….and shot that girl…..I"

Tatsumi was starting to tear up, feeling like he was reliving the situation. He saw Honest outstretch his arm, an invitation for a shoulder to cry on. And that's what Tatsumi did. He cried onto his shoulder, letting out the suppressed feelings onto a person he saw as a father. At the same time however he felt pathetic. First mission and nearly 20, and he was crying on a grown man's shoulder. A few minutes passed before he managed to get himself under control.

"Tatsumi, the first mission, especially one like yours, is never easy. Especially within your line of work, you're going to come across that situation many times. The world is not black & white. Evil is not one sided. I have no doubt that Chouri probably loved his daughter with all his heart. But that does not excuse what he was going to commit. The empire has not survived 1,000 years by doing nothing. The emperor and those before him did not last by welcoming their enemies."

"You are kind and caring Tatsumi, skills that you should not lose, nor should anyone tell you to lose to them. But sometimes you have to harden yourself when facing the enemy. If not for yourself, you friends, your family, and for the emperor. He is but a child Tatsumi, and I cannot handle everything. He'll need people like you to help him grow so when he becomes old enough, he can rule on his own judgment."

"But now I need to ask Tatsumi, can you do this? Can you become strong enough to carry out your future tasks without inner turmoil? I will gladly transfer you if that's what you prefer, but I need to know. Can you do this?"

Can you do this? Those words drove right into his brain being replayed over and over again. Could he keep doing this? He wanted to say it would get better but in the back of his head he knew it would get worse. He knew his future missions would be violent where he would really have to kill someone. Right away he wanted to say no, he could not. But when he looked onto his reasoning, it was because he was scared. And for some reason he felt hurt, no insulted? Yes insulted, not personally, no. It felt like….his pride was being insulted? Now he knew the feeling of backing down in the face of a challenge. It felt like he was less of a man.

Anger shot through him. He felt like Honest had purposefully steered the conversation to this point. How dare he! But the anger subsided and he knew the man was merely trying to help him out.

"I can do this Honest. I truly believe I can carry this out." He stated through not entirely convinced himself

Honest sat back on his chair, his face forming into one deep in thought before speaking.

"Tatsumi it is much easier to fight when you have something to fight for. If you need a reason, fight for the emperor who needs it now more than ever. Fight for the citizens who are under terror from Night Raid. Fight for your village, your friends, and family. But most of all…." he reached across gripping Tatsumi's shoulder "Fight for me for I will need it the most. Can I count on you Tatsumi?"

Those words pierced through his brain, erasing all doubts. Yes he could and would do this.

"You can count on me Honest" he said standing up filled with newfound pride.

"I'm glad to hear it"

Immediately Tatsumi noticed something about the way Honest smiled. Unlike his fatherly ones, it was a smile of a victor. A smile of someone who knew they just won at something. A smile he had often seen when he was around the emperor but had never thought much about it till now. And for once he felt like he had been deceived?

That thought was purged from his brain. Honest would never do something like that to him! This conversation was a testament to that! Honest would never deceive or mislead him. He was 110% sure of that. Wishing the Prime Minister a good night, he started the walk back to his bedroom filled with calm. No longer were his nerves ridden with guilt. Instead they were at peace.

Being preoccupied he failed to notice the person coming around the corner and as a result crashed right into him. Getting up, he rushed over to help the other only to find it was the emperor he crashed into it.

"Your majesty!? Er, I, um, I apologize for this"

The feeling of embarrassment over came him and he was quick to bow with respect.

"It's find um, Tatsumi? What are you doing out this late?"

"I was simply speaking with the Prime Minister your majesty?"

He looked up from his kneeling to see the emperor dressed in a night gown draped with an elegant robe with the empires insignia stitched across the chest; his face holding a questionable glare.

"Ah I see. Is Honest still awake?"

"He looked very tired, I imagine he would have gone to sleep now"

"Ah I see"

Tatsumi was able to noticed the emperor's face go to a sadden state and stated fidgeting with his thumbs. He seemed to be in his world before turning around walking away from him. He remembered Honest saying something about nightmares when he thought it was the emperor at his door. Getting the sudden urge to help someone in need, Tatsumi spoke

"Is there something you needed your majesty?"

Of course his brain caught up with his voice and he started to panic a little wondering if he was crossing a boundary. Despite his age, he was speaking to the emperor.

"Er, I did not mean to cross a line, no, I er, I meant, never mine your majesty" he said mentally berating himself for sounding like an idiot in front of the emperor. However the emperor stood his ground, hand on his chin with his eyes downcast before speaking.

"No….I could use someone to talk to. If you don't mind that is?"

"Not at all your majesty" he said swelled with pride

He followed the emperors lead onto a balcony. The moon was full, and its light shone across the city giving it a nice gleam Tatsumi never noticed beforehand. He saw the emperor fidgeting again and he knew exactly how he felt.

'He's trying to figure out where to start'

"Is this about the nightmares?"  
>The emperor's face immediately shot a glare at him filled with fear making Tatsumi feel slightly guilty.<p>

"Honest mentioned something about it when he thought it was you instead of me, go figure right, ha" scratching the back of his head as a nervous gesture.

"Yes. But it's not really nightmares…..it's like reliving a memory. A memory of when my parents were assassinated in front of me"

This peaked Tatsumi's interest. He knew he was getting curious for the wrong reasons, but he had wanted to know what exactly happened to his parents. Being in the army he found out they were assassinated, but the story itself depended on who you asked.

"I'm listening"

"I can remember very clearly. It was my ninth birthday. I remember I was happy because it was the only time I did not have to study or learn anything. No tutors or teachers, it was like a day off. But most importantly it was when I could see both mom and dad together, one as a family. I had many gifts from many nobles throughout the empire but I remember one in particular, a little black puppy with a red bow"

Instantly Tatsumi noticed the emperors smile fade away replaced with a hurt and angry expression.

"A bright flash and a hooded man appeared out of nowhere, most likely teleported from what I later learned. He slashed mom right across her chest, blood spilled out onto the floor. I remember dad shouting to get behind him before he was impaled straight into the heart. There was so much blood and I was so afraid. He came towards me and leaned over. I could not see his face, even if I did I doubt I would remember. He was grinning and I remember what he said 'cute puppy' before grapping across the neck and snapping it. The puppy briefly whimpered before he threw it back at me before a bright flash engulfed him and he disappeared."

Tatsumi had always had the urge to help others. But in all honestly this was way out of his league. He did not expect the story of his parent's assassination to be rosy but….the way he explained it in such graphic detail made himself unsure of he could be a person to comfort someone. Especially when not 10 minutes ago he was telling his own story; it paled in comparison to what the emperor went through. Still he squashed the doubt before it could grow. Refusing to back down to this newfound challenge and to make sure the emperor could count of him when he was in need.

"I can imagine going through something terrible would make sleeping….tough. But you seem to be able to overcome that"

"I guess I should thank Honest for that. After the incident, I had so many emotions hitting me. Depressed that they were gone, angry that the assassin was not caught. I was so lost and confused I had no idea what to do. Then Honest came down. I never really knew the man much until then. He helped me get through my grief, helped me avoid doubting myself when it came to ruling. He educated me and became almost like a father figure. Sorry I seem to be rambling."

"No not at all! Look I've never had a situation like yours, but I have no doubt you'll make your parents proud."

'That was all you could come up with!' his brain shouted at him. Tatsumi started to mentally bash himself over what he just said. The emperor had just poured out his story of how his parents were murdered right in front of him and the best he could put together was 'at least you'll make your parents proud.' He would not be surprised if the emperor said that was it? Man he was a terrible at this. Then again what would you say? He was sure if it was Honest, he would wave his hand and instantly come up with a spectacular speech that would put the emperor at ease. Another thought came to mind.

"Let me rephrase that. I never had a situation like yours, but I can understand how you miss them. I miss my village and my friends. But I always have this" He pulled out a wooden charm. "This was handcrafted by everyone in the village. It's supposed to mean everyone their will protect no matter where I go. Do you have something to remember them by?"

"Yes I do, my father's ring" he said fidgeting with the ring on his left ring finger.

"Then every time you feel unease or long for them, remember that ring and you will always know there with you"

Ok so he ripped that cliché line off some folklore stories back at his village but he figured it's meaning in this situation was better than nothing.

"Thank you Tatsumi. I enjoyed this conversation"

"Of course your majesty" he said bowing, glad he had made the emperor feel better.

"Privately Tatsumi, you can call me Makato. You have a great heart and are very caring. I'm glad to have you on our side. Have a good night"

The emperor left leaving Tatsumi alone with his thoughts. What the emperor said meant a lot to him. Perhaps this was what Honest had meant. That it was far easier to fight if you had something to fight. Well now he had another thing to fight for. He would fight for the emperor who needed people like him now more than ever.

He looked back outside seeing the sun starting to rise and for the first time in a while he actually felt very tired. He did not realize he had been talking for hours with everyone. Making his way back to his room he saw that Seryu's door was open and instinctively looked behind him to see her. Caught by surprised he yelped before tripping backwards. Only the sounds of Koro whining could be heard.

"Ah I'm sorry Tatsumi, did I scare you?"

"NO!" he shouted a little too quickly and louder than he would have liked. His pride refusing to acknowledge he had been scared by his own boss. However her smile showed she was not buying it and he took the hand that was offered to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what we're you doing up so late?" he asked

"Oh Koro wouldn't stop whining so I went down to feed him death row inmates"

It felt like a massive wave of awkwardness slammed between them. Honestly what the hell was with her? What kind of answer was that? That sickening feeling was coming back in full force and but it was not only that. He felt distant with her. He felt on some level he was connecting with Honest and the especially with the emperor, but when it came to her he did not know how exactly to approach her. Hoping to know a little more about her, like he did with the others, he decided to ask her some questions despite how they would be away from his comfort zone.

"You said you get use to killing someone, back on that mission you said you knew how I felt the first time. I'm just wondering how you got used to it"

"When it's in the name of justice, striking down evil doers is righteous. For when I take a life, I know that I'm doing the right thing and purging this world from evil and shining light upon the masses"

Wow he did not expect that answer. OK he knew it would be around the ballpark but the way she said so calm and elegantly; he did not know if he should be afraid by what he was concluding to be the mindset of a fanatic or strangely awed by the dedication she put into her work…it was definitely the first one.

"Well that's…good to know." Another thought popped into his head. "Right before you….shot that girl, you hesitated. Why did you?"  
>She seemed to be caught by surprise by that but quickly answered<p>

"It just reminded me of how much a child can love their parent. Shame I had to put a bullet in her and have Koro eat her remains, but she was an evil doer"

He was done for the day. He was wondering if she was describing her deeds in detail to annoy him or it's just how she was but nonetheless he was sick to his stomach and wanted to get away. That was until he had one last question.

"I know we've been busy, but any words on my friends?"

"Hm? Oh yes my soldiers have been investigating, we know they were last seen in the capital, but we have not been able to track them down any further. I'm sorry, but rest assure, I will not stop until your friends are safe and sound!" she saluted with a smile

And once more Tatsumi could not get a solid reading on her. Moments ago she looked as if she was basking in the light of which she did, gleefully enjoying it. But here was the face of innocence, a face of someone who wanted to help till their hearts content. This moment was probably why he did not go seek a transfer to a new boss.

"Well at least their alive, hopefully. Thank you Seryu"

"Never hesitate to ask for help Tatsumi, I will always help those in need!" she beamed before going back into her own world and whip lashing Koro behind as she made her way back to her room.

By now the sun was rising and the palace seemed to wake up with the staff starting to move out and about. And the only thing on his mind?

"Sleep"


	8. What Now?

"Ouch"

"Hold still, it will hurt more if you keep moving"

Sayo wanted to scream in pain when Akame was changing her bandages. Her shoulder blade was darken from bruising and the bone inside fractured making it oh so tender. It did not help being bed ridden was driving her insane. Honestly how many times had she counted those ceiling tiles? But she knew it was for the best. After all those gashes in her legs and body had to heal, and rest was the best. Still she wished she could….converse with someone. She was grateful with what Akame did but she always seemed so….stoic. She wished her friends were still alive.

Seeing Leyasu slowly decay in front of her made her realize Tatsumi was probably dead. He was always so naïve when it came to meeting people, assuming everyone was good. Then again she had not shown the best judgment. She had gotten a bad vibe from Aria because she seemed so fake. Meeting the rest of her family did not help at all. But like Leyasu said, 'where are we going to stay?' It was true, it was the streets or the nice warm big mansion. She could remember Aria enticing them at dinner. The smile of freshly baked bread with tenderized chicken and beef with soup filled with spices she never tasted before. Oh yes, the dinner, the drinks, it was all so good.

She could remember Aria staring at her with a grin and the tiredness that overtook her before she collapsed. Yet perhaps the most vivid memory was when she woke up, hands bound to the ceiling, and seeing that blonde girl stare right at her with a demented grin.

"Glad to see you're awake, you fucking hick"

"Are you ok"

Sayo jolted in the bed before realizing she was sweating, her nerves were tense and she was gripping the bed sheets as if her life depended on it.

"You need to breathe"

She suddenly realized just how out of breath she was before she started to take deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She felt a hand wrap around hers and saw Akame leaning over.

"I'm find"

It was a lie but she did not want to be someone who and to be taken care of, even if she physically needed to be.

"I have to go now, get some sleep, you need it."

She thought she saw Akame leave with a worried expression but did not catch it fast enough. She laid back down onto the pillow, knowing she would have to battle her traumatic experiences. For she may be surrounded by people, but she barely knew and had no connection towards them. She wanted her friends back. She wanted Leyasu's hotheaded attitude, always trying to outdo anyone that stood in his way. She wanted Tatsumi's shoulder to cry on so he could tell her everything would be ok. His need to help others would be appreciated in this case. But it did not matter now. Her friends were dead. Taken in by an assassin group probably meant she could forget those at the village.

"I wish everything could go back to the way it used to be" she silently wished before crying herself to sleep.

….

Confusion would be an understatement to what Seryu saw in front of her. Her investigators had tracked down the two people she was looking for Tatsumi. Of course the last thing she expected to see was a torture house. The massive amount of bodies strung up or on the ground rotting away was filling her with questions. One of the men near her threw up while the others were averting their eyes from the death, yet she was not affected; ensuring justice prevailed made her kill count go pretty high. She looked down to her left to see a blonde girl whose neck was sliced open holding a metal beam. She walked back outside and headed back to the house, wondering what her men found.

Stepping inside, she knew this was a wealthy place. But before she could take in her surroundings, spiraled across the floor was an older blonde female surrounded by three guards who either had their throat sliced or shot through the chest. She continued to walk through the hallway before coming across a man who looked to be around his 50's.

"General, we've determined his throat was crushed, there does not seem to be any survivors"

'Night Raid' she concluded herself

This family had fit the criteria. Wealthy and in support of the empire. But there was the fact of what was the storehouse about? She had thought it was perhaps a torture chamber under the empire but it lacked all the equipment and insignia's. Not to mention why it was away from the palace?

"General, we think you should read this. It's a journal, we found it near the mother"

She grabbed the journal and randomly flipped to a page.

'Dear Diary,

Today Aria found a little boy. He said he ran from home, I can tell from the scars on his neck he must have been abused. He's a little shy but has expressed gratitude that we took him in. I could tell my husband was disinterested in him; which means he's all mine! I can't decide if I should do it quickly or not. I have been meaning to test out a flesh eating bacteria disease. I guess I'll let him stay a night. It's always more rewarding to see the innocence they have be broken.

Till next time,

Asa!'

She was confused at that entry and made a note to read it more when she arrived back at the palace.

"Continue to investigate and notify me if you find anything else."

She marched out of the house with Koro tailing behind. She did not think anything else would be found, believing the journal was all she needed; but another problem was making her conflicted. She had always believed the citizens of the empire were inherently good. But if this journal lead her to what she believed, that belief would be challenged.

If that family tortured people, they were evil. But citizens of the empire were good. But if night raid killed evil than that made them not evil, despite the fact they had committed treason which made them evil?

She gritted her teeth while a surge of rage shot through her. She hated when her beliefs of justice were challenged. She did not want to believe night raid was capable to doing something good. Evil was irredeemable! The second you started becoming lenient, the second evil would take advantage of it. Kindness and mercy? They were actions that would leave you stabbed in the back and dead. It's how her father died after all.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I do apologize for the long delay. Originally I had a different chapter with Mine &amp; Sayo but did not like the way it turned out and believed it was too soon to reach that point. Of course that meant I had to rewite parts of my outline after seeing plot holes, too-soon or too-late situations, and going in a different improved direction to reach another point in my outline which keeps developing the story.

I thank all of you guys/ girls for following/favoring/reviewing. It's good to see people take an interest.

As a last note, this fanfic will be a Tatsumi X Seryu, do not keep doubting.

As always thank you


End file.
